Mi Mayor Debilidad (HajimexJyugo)
by KatLawliet
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que Hajime Sugoroku sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuándo lo miraba? Al inicio pensó que estaba enfermo del estómago. Pero la segunda vez supo que no ya había vuelta atrás.
1. 一 Remordimiento

Algo no estaba bien.

Para Sugoroku Hajime, un dolor de estómago era normal en momentos de estrés y llámese estrés a todo lo que tuviera que ver con los reclusos de la celda 13.

Pero aquel sentimiento era diferente, aunque no lo supo la primera vez que lo experimentó, ahora lo sabía. Porque siempre le pasaba cuando lo miraba a él.

A ese niño inmaduro que tanto odiaba, a ese idiota que casi lo hace perder su amado trabajo. A ese monstruo que le causaba muchos problemas con sus escapes diarios. A ese tonto recluso No 1315.

¿Podía ser que lo odiaba más de lo que pensaba? Pero Hajime conocía muy bien el odio y la verdad con él siempre fue más que todo indiferente. Sospechaba de él, pero no lo odiaba.

¿Pero entonces?, ¿qué podría ser ese detestable sentimiento? Era incómodo, no lograba pensar en ninguna otra cosa...era como si...de pronto quisiera saber más sobre él.

Hajime se convenció de que probablemente aquello era remordimiento. Después de lo ocurrido en el torneo de año nuevo y cuando supo que Jyugo no era más que una víctima de un retorcido plan de experimentación humana, había desconfiado de él y había tratado de matarlo simplemente por irritación, sin un motivo de peso; más que eso, fueron sus propias estupideces y no verdaderos crímenes que lo llevaron a prisión, por eso carecía de ambición, nunca pudo vivir, no como los demás.

Sin embargo, estaba bien saber más de él, ¿no?, es decir, Hajime se había ofrecido a capturar al hombre de la cicatriz e su nombre. Aquello pues, era sólo un sentimiento de estar a mano con Jyugo y con los compañeros de su celda. Si, tenía que ser eso...

— ¡Supervisor!, son las 9:00 pm Ya es momento de hacer las rondas nocturnas. —Seitarou, quien entraba animado a la sala lo sacó de esos pensamientos que ya comenzaban a ser redundantes y molestos—

— De acuerdo. —contestó— encárgarte de todo y dile a Yamato que esta vez lleve su GPS. —dicho esto salió de la sala cerrando La puerta tras de sí—

Las rondas nocturnas no siempre existieron, antes ni hacia falta hacerlas pero ahora se habían hecho un ritual, precisamente desde que puso a esos 4 demonios en una celda compartida. Podía apostar todo su dinero a que No 15 se había fugado y tendría que prepararse para atraparlo. Y pues efectivamente sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

— Ah...¿Ustedes nunca aprenden verdad? —se quejó en una pregunta retórica—

— Hajime, Jyugo fue arriba. —dijo Nico de repente—

— ¿Qué?...

Hajime los miro a los tres y de inmediato puedo saber que deseaban que él fuera a traerlo de vuelta.

— ¿Están tratando de engañarme, idiotas? —contestó de mal humor—

— ¡Es la verdad! —afirmó Rock—

— Él siempre va ahí cuando quiere estar sólo... —agregó vagamente Uno—

— Por favor, ¡tráelo de vuelta, Hajime! Jyugo ha estado muy extraño desde que regresó... —esto último lo dijo sin energías cambiando el ambiente a uno muy incómodo—

Hajime de verdad no comprendía en que estaban detrás, no podía confiar en ellos, eran reclusos y podrían hacer todo para escapar. Pero de nuevo, aquella sensación al pensar en que No 15 podría estar de verdad inestable lo invadió.

— Como vaya siendo una broma, pueden despedirse de la comida, juegos y animes por una semana, malditos. —y sin obtener respuesta salió de la celda asegurándola antes de ir—

Si aquello hubiera sido una broma, aquella amenaza hubiera surtido efecto. Pero al no ser así, ¿que podría estar pasándole a No 15?. Hajime pensó que reincorporándolo a ala 13, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, más que nada eso lo convenció en aquel entonces. Estaría de nuevo con sus amigos, esa fue la oportunidad que había solicitado con desespero. Pero ciertamente no pasó mucho para actuar extraño otravez.

— ¿Qué estarás planeando, No 15?

Hajime siguió derecho por el camino más rápido a la azotea. Caminando sin darse cuenta cada vez mas rápido, conforme seguía pensando en los posibles sentimientos de Jyugo.

No pasó mucho hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió sin demora y comenzó a buscarlo en todo ese espacio. Y a lo lejos lo miró, cerca de borde y mirando extrañamente hacia abajo, 「 _¿acaso estaría pensando...?_ 」...

— ¡No 15! —gritó de inmediato— ¡otra vez te saliste de tu celda!

Jyugo se estremeció de golpe al escuchar su voz, pero no se dio la vuelta, Hajime tuvo entonces que caminar hacia él, inusualmente asustado por el pensamiento loco que acababa de tener.

「 _¿acaso pensaba en suicidarse?_ 」

— ¡No 15! ¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar? —exclamó Hajime justo al pensar aquello, como si tratara de callar a su mente— vamos, vuelve a tu celda. —terminó de decir cuando estuvo trás él—

— Hajime —dijo finalmente— estoy asustado del mañana.

*

— ...¡SUPERVISOR!

— Ah... —enfocó su mirada hacia el frente — ¿Qué te pasa Seitarou? No grites de repente.

— Perdone supervisor...pero es que no me contestaba cuando le llamé normalmente, ¿algo le preocupa?

— Para nada. —contestó automáticamente, acomodando los papeles de su escritorio—

Seitarou dio un leve suspiro, esa era una mentira que nadie, incluyendo el más despistado del lugar podría tragarse, sin embargo, sabía como era él, tratar de que se abriera para hablar de ello sería en vano; así que simplemente siguió con sus deberes, revisando otros documentos a centímetros de Hajime.

— Que extraño...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es que... ¿No ha notado que estos últimos 3 días han sido inusualmente tranquilos? No han pasado ninguno de los escapes rutinarios de la celda 13...

— Así es como debería de ser Seitarou. —respondió Hajime con obviedad—

— Lo sé, pero...¿No será que traman un gran escape para cuando menos lo esperemos? —inquirió aterrado—

— Si así fuera, yo tendría miedo de ser ellos. —contestó amenazante—

Seitarou pareció calmarse ante una respuesta normal de Hajime, sonrió un poco pero luego bajó la cabeza.

— Pero No 15 es el que ha estado más extraño...usted mismo dijo que él escapaba como su pasatiempo...puedo creer que los demás no lo hagan y estén bien...pero Jyugo es diferente...

Al escuchar sobre él, la intranquilidad volvió a recorrer los nervios de Hajime, recordando por un momento esas palabras que le había confesado la noche de hace 3 días.

« _Estoy asustado del mañana._ »

Luego de eso, no había vuelto a escapar, ciertamente una conducta muy extraña para alguien que considera la fuga un pasatiempo. Hajime había pasado un par de veces por su celda viéndolo rápidamente y en esas ocasiones estuvo de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que realmente no pudo ver su rostro luego de esa confesión.

— No será que...¿Está enfermo? —dijo Seitarou tras un corto silencio—

「 _¿Enfermo?」,_ podía ser...pero si fuera así los idiotas de sus amigos serían los primeros en buscar la forma de llevarlo a la enfermería, la mente de Hajime parecía divagar entre las posibilidades, pero se forzaba para no especular y sobretodo para dejar de preocuparse por ello.

— Estará bien. Si fuera algo así, los otros tres idiotas no podrían estar tan tranquilos. —respondió intentado sonar lo menos interesado que podía en el asunto—

La mente de Hajime era ahora una batalla constante entre mantener su cordura y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Se repetía una y otra vez que Jyugo no era su asunto, no debía involucrarse con él, eran completos desconocidos y era un recluso, realmente su vida no importaba mucho, ¿no?

Cuando pensó eso sintió como si hubiese tragado muchas espinas.

— Saldré un momento. —sentenció—

Se levantó de golpe eludiendo la mirada se su compañero y saliendo de la habitación dejando a un confundido Seitarou dentro.

« _Estoy asustado del mañana._ »

De verdad quería preguntar 「 _¿por qué?_ 」 ¿por qué lo había dicho en ese momento?, ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué su mirada mostró temor al decirlo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba?, ¿por qué ya no era el mismo idiota que le sacaba de quicio?...

Pero, ¿por qué...?

「 _¿Por qué me importa tanto?_ 」

Paró su caminar, dandose cuenta que había ido por el pasillo que dirigía a la celda 13, empuñó sus manos como un intento de frenar cualquier impulso, miró hacia la celda a lo largo, quedándose así por varios minutos, luego cerró sus ojos y dió media vuelta dispuesto a regresar.

Dando el primer paso se detuvo nuevamente con el corazón en la mano al escuchar un grito provenir de la celda.

— ¡Jyugo! —era la voz de No 11— ¡Jyugo! ¡Resiste! —escuchó la desesperación en su voz—

No supo ni cuando llegó hacia la puerta, ni el momento en que la abrió, su conciencia volvió al ver el cuerpo de Jyugo sostenido por Uno con los demás tratando de despertarlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —entró rápidamente—

— ¡Hajime! —contestó Nico de inmediato— ¡Es Jyugo! ¡De repente...!

Hajime no consideró siquiera en dejarle terminar su explicación, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Jyugo tocando su frente sintiéndola extremadamente caliente. Tomó su cuerpo pasando un brazo bajo sus piernas, otro bajo su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Hay que ir a la enfermería. —les dijo ignorando lo sorprendido de sus rostros— si quieren ir, ahora es el momento.

Suprimiendo sus rostros extrañados, siguieron a Hajime hacia la enfermería, Jyugo jadeaba intensamente y cada cuanto abría un poco sus ojos balbuceando algunas palabras incomprendidas durante el camino.

— ¡Okina! —gritó al abrir la puerta—

Otogi Okina lo miró igualmente extrañando de los demás, sin embargo al ver el estado de Jyugo, también omitió cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado en decir.

Pusieron a Jyugo en una camilla e inmediatamente Okina comenzó a inspeccionarlo, mientras esos segundos pasaban, la mente de Hajime ya era un caos sin remedio. Era una masa de enojo y preocupación. 「 _¿Y si es por mi culpa?...tal vez, son secuelas de ese golpe que lo mantuvo en coma...¡No! ¡No! ¡maldicion! ¿Por qué lo sería? ¡Yo sólo cumplía con mi deber! Yo..._ 」

 _ **«Estoy asustado del mañana.»**_

-*-

 _Jyugo, temblaba bajo la luz de la luna, con mirada perdida volteaba su mirada de nuevo hacia abajo._

 _—...¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?...¿Vas a volver por las buenas o tendré que forzarte? —exclamó Hajime—_

 _Jyugo, aún temblando caminó hacia él y le dió en completo silencio sus muñecas para que él las esposara._

-*-

Hajime volteó a los demás reclusos visiblemente enfadado.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Por qué diablos no dijeron nada?! —vociferó— ¡¿désde cuando está así?!

Se miraron entre sí preocupados, bajaron la cabeza y Uno fue quien comenzó a hablar.

— Desde el lunes... —confesó sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo— él nos dijo que era pasajero... Que no era de los que se enfermab—

— ¡Idiotas! —les gritó interrumpiendo— ¿Y así dicen llamarse sus amigos?

Algo en Uno se rompió pasando de preocupación a completa furia.

— ¡Yo no quiero escuchar eso de la persona que lo puso en coma y casi lo mata! —le respondió enfadado—

A Hajime poco le valió su arrepentimiento guardado, tenía razón, toda la razón. Se detuvo sin decir nada, frustrado por su propia impotencia y culpabilidad, pero luego de un silencio y a pesar que abrió su boca para responder fue interrumpido por Okina.

— Envenenamiento. —dijo mientras revisaba los papeles— un veneno de pregresión lenta pero bastante fuerte. Diría que lo trajeron a tiempo. También debo decir que él hizo un buen trabajo soportándolo.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras por varios segundos; luego, mientras Uno, Nico y Rock cuestionaban el diagnóstico de Okina, Hajime reconstruía los eventos tratando de descubrir al responsable de eso.

「 _Esos tres idiotas podrán ser estúpidos, pero no le harían eso a alguien a quien dicen llamar su amigo y aparte, ¿por qué lo harían ahora?...tuvo que ser en ese entonces..._ 」

— Esa noche... —murmuró—

¿A quien había visto Jyugo? ¿Quién podría odiarlo tanto para envenenarlo? Pero es extraño, según sus registros, nadie más que él estaba fuera.

Hajime se acercó hacia Jyugo a quien Okina le había puesto un respirador artificial para controlar que el veneno no se esparciera demasiado y poder eliminarlo, gracias a eso respiraba con mayor facilidad. Hajime posó su mano en su frente tal y como lo había hecho en su celda y comprobó que seguía igual de caliente.

— Okina, debo volver. Lo dejo en tus manos. —dijo acercándose hacia la puerta—

— Cobarde. —Uno murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para que Hajime lo captara—

Hajime se paró en seco con la manija de la puerta envuelta en su mano. Segundos después se dió vuelta hacia los tres reclusos quienes los miraban sentenciantes y acto seguido miró a Okina.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí?

— Ummm... —Okina cerró sus ojos calculando el tiempo— 2 días a lo mucho.

— Vendré a verlo por las noches y luego lo llevaré conmigo. Mandaré a un guarda para que lleve a estos tres a su celda

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Oye! ¡HAJIME...! —gritó Uno desesperado—

Dicho eso salió sin dejar que alguno refutara su decisión.

Era momento de lo importante.

Encontrar al enemigo de Jyugo.


	2. 二 Los Sentimientos Que No Puedo Ocultar

Por más que lo buscaba, no encontraba una posibilidad... ¿Tal vez aquella persona ya no estuviera en Nanba?, Hajime volteaba las páginas de los archivos de guardias y reclusos una y otra vez, incluso se habían amontonado en su escritorio y en una buena parte del piso de la oficina, tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

 _ **«El guardia de la cicatriz»**_

—... Imposible... —dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que su compañero no lo escuchara—

También podía culpar a la acústica del lugar, pues Seitarou no estaba tan cerca de el.

— ¿Supervisor?

— Ah... No es nada...

Seitarou lo miró intrigado pero Hajime no le prestó mucha atención y después de un momento su mirada volvió a los archivos frente a él. El mayor, ensimismado, pensó en aquella posibilidad de nuevo; pero si era verdad, no tendría sentido para Jyugo quedarse ahí, donde no iba a encontrar ninguna pista.

Sin embargo...

 _「Definitivamente, hay alguien aquí...tal vez no el guardia, sino alguien relacionado」_ pensó. _「Que no hiciera ninguna locura y que yo lo buscaría por él... eso fue lo que le dije para convencerlo de volver...」_ pero en aquel momento Hajime sólo buscaba una forma de que no se arrepintiera de su decisión; cuando en realidad no había pensado en la magnitud del trabajo en que se estaba metiendo; pensativo, fijó su mirada hacia el frente, intentado conectar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no lograba concentrarse.

Seitarou lo miró de reojo por un tiempo desde su escritorio, luego suspiró sabiendo que no lograría nada más que enfadarlo si era persistente; Seitarou sabía que Hajime estaba preocupado por Jyugo aunque se esforzara por no demostrarlo; buscar con tanto esmero entre tantos archivos era la prueba. Pero tanto enfoque en ese tema comenzaban a preocuparle, ¿Tal vez no fuera sólo un desliz de su trabajo?, al menos si era un poco, no tendría problemas en cubrirlo y darle su espacio, incluso parecía lo más racional a hacer...

Pero...aquello ya no era una "simple preocupación" o asuntos relacionados a su "vigilancia".

—...es difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle eso a No 15... —suspiró cerrando uno de los portafolios— Pero al menos ya estará bien bajo el cuidado del Dr.Otogi...—dejando ese en el suelo, tomó otro de una columna a su lado— con razón No 15 actuaba tan extraño...

Llevaban todo el día así. Cuando Hajime regresó la noche anterior no volvió a su casa y sé quedó ahí revisando cada registro disponible, Seitarou al entrar por la mañana se asustó de verle ahí, desvelado, con los archivos desordenados y absorto en ellos. Fue por eso que decidió ayudarle y mientras el trabajo diario se acumulaba ellos seguían revisando una y otra vez aquellos documentos.

 _「Incluso sospecha de los guardias...」,_ pensó Seitarou.

Pasada de las 10pm, comenzaba a pensar que volver a casa ese día estaba por de más fuera de toda posibilidad. Miró nuevamente a Hajime quien en ese momento se levantó de su lugar aproximándose a la puerta y volteando hacia Seitarou.

— Okina no podrá cuidarlo por las noches, así que lo haré yo en su lugar.

— ¿Eh?... Pero...¿Qué pasa con-?

— Seitarou, —le interrumpió— ¿podrás hacerte cargo?... Yo... —desviando su mirada— ya sabes que sospecho de él, no podemos dejarlo sólo...

Seitarou supo de inmediato que aquello no era su motivo principal, de cierta forma le molestó que no fuera sincero, en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera creído, pero no ahora, no ahora que no actuaba como siempre. Algo había cambiado en Hajime, por que ¿por qué tendría que ir personalmente él a cuidarlo? Como supervisor, podría haber asignado a cualquiera incluyéndole, pero...

— Entendido. —le respondió—

Hajime salió inmediatamente después de su respuesta, dejándole nuevamente pensativo. Había considerado que darle su espacio era lo prudente, pero, no le gustaba nada que el mayor no se hiciera responsable de su trabajo principal y se lo asignara todo a él. Si iba a ser así, merecía saber la verdad y esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, por lo que segundos después tomó sus llaves saliendo del lugar.

*

Hajime caminaba por los pasillos que parecían más largos con cada paso que daba, por un lado el sentimiento de furia contra la persona que había envenenado a No. 15 parecía no cesar y mientras estaba más perdido en sus pistas, ese sentimiento se fortalecía y aquello le hacía cuestionárselo cada vez _「¿por qué me siento así? Esta impotencia, esta preocupación...」_ , por otro lado aquel deseo de proteger y estar a lado de ese recluso del que antes consideraba un problema y hasta "odiaba", del que antes dudaba plenamente y del que ahora, no dudaba ni por un segundo en su palabra. Al darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la enfermería y se quedó ahí meditando un poco más, tratando de no perder su acostumbrado razonamiento.

— Okina. —mencionó Hajime al entrar—

— Oh. Viniste después de todo. —le respondió el hombre deslizándose hacia atrás con su silla y viéndolo caminar hacia él—

— Me quedaré... Lo vigilaré. —le dijo al haberse acercado lo suficiente quedando a centímetros de la cama en dónde Jyugo reposaba—

Okina lo miró por un momento y luego suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su silla y tomando unos papeles con él.

— En realidad no tenía ningún problema quedándome aquí y cuidándolo —comenzó a decirle sin verlo— de todas maneras, Kazari se ha vuelto insoportable últimamente...

Hajime sólo lo observó caminar hasta que estuvo a centímetros de la puerta, donde se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

— Pero supongo que, esta es una buena forma de redimirte ¿no, Hajime? —le miró y sonrió— no te mataría ser un poco más honesto.

Hajime apretó sus puños sin cambiar su mirada desafiante hacia el médico quien, ante el evidente silencio, decidió terminar aquel incómodo ambiente.

— Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos. Toda la información de su condición está sobre la mesa al lado de su cama. Si se agrava, puedes llamarme...o dejarlo morir, tu decides. —dijo sin preocupación, abrió la puerta y la cerró saliendo por ella dejando a Hajime aún más molesto por esas últimas palabras—

Pronto, el guardia se dirigió hacia donde Jyugo reposaba, posó su mano en la cortina que lo ocultaba, deteniéndose un poco antes de hacerlo. Segundos después apretó su agarre y descubrió el cuerpo del Jyugo inconsciente, con una expresión indefensa y con el antídoto conectado a la vena de su brazo izquierdo.

Creyó haberse preparado mentalmente para verlo en ese estado, pero obviamente no importaba que tiempo hubiera tenido para hacerlo, no sería suficiente. Su mirada se suavizó al verlo tan vulnerable. Era como un niño, después de todo... Se trataba de alguien que nunca conoció una vida normal, a quien le habían arruinado, experimentando con su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. Y más que sentir una simple lástima, ahora sentía tanta cosas por él, tantos deseos de apoyarlo, de protegerlo y de tomar la venganza del él como suya también.

Hajime se sentó en una silla al lado de las mesa donde estaban los registro médicos de No 15. Los tomó y leyó con detenimiento.

*

Seitarou no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados; mientras más extraño estaba Hajime, más dudaba de saber los motivos tras la vigilancia de No 15, porque luego de ese accidente no había visto aquella actitud en su supervisor, Ni siquiera cuando regresó del verlo de su confinamiento. Le era claro que algo en él había cambiado.

Llegó a la celda No 13, y entró sorprendiendo a los tres reclusos dentro de ella quienes estaban preparándose para dormir.

— ¡Seitarou! ¿Ocurrió algo? —dijo de golpe Nico al verlo entrar de repente—

La voz de Nico alertó a los otros dos, quienes junto a él se acercaron hasta Seitarou, dejando a medias las cosas que estaban haciendo.

— Eh... Pues... —titubeó bajando su mirada—

— ¡¿Le pasó algo a Jyugo?! —dijo Uno en voz alta—

— ¡No! ¡No! —respondió de inmediato— Jyugo... Está descansando en la enfermería... El supervisor lo está cuidan—

— ¿HAJIME ESTÁ AHÍ? —interrumpió fuertemente esta vez— Ese maldito...

Seitarou le miró sorprendido. Pero luego de un momento concluyó que probablemente esa era la reacción más normal para la persona que casi mata a uno de sus amigos.

— Seitarou...¿Podemos ir a verlo? De verdad nos tiene preocupados... —preguntó Rock luego de un pequeño silencio—

Seitarou bajo la cabeza, sintiendo que aunque deseaba llevarlos ahí podría meterse en problemas con su supervisor.

— Los horarios de visita terminaron hace mucho...aparte... Es mejor que Jyugo descanse todo lo que pueda. —sonrió levemente— En realidad...vine aquí porque... Tengo un favor que pedirles...

Dejó los registros a un lado, acercó su silla hasta una distancia más cercana a la cama del paciente y lo miró nuevamente.

Su respiración era lenta casi imperceptible, es por eso que se asustó al no notarla. Tomando su mano, revisando su pulso y la temperatura de su cuerpo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Suspiró con cansancio cuando verificó todo aquello, colocando su mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos de momento.

— Tu... Idiota... —abrió sus ojos y murmuró— no mé asustes así...

Al decir esto, miró su mano izquierda, que seguía presionada a la muñeca de Jyugo, sintiendo su débil pulso. La deslizó por su mano y la tomó entre la suya. Miró nuevamente hacia el rostro de Jyugo y llevando la mano de él hacia su boca la besó cerrando los ojos pensando en una sola cosa al hacerlo: _「quiero ver tus ojos, quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero verte vivo」_.

Como un un pensamiento incontrolable, como una acción irremediable, Hajime abrió sus ojos de golpe, escuchando y observando las cosas que había dicho y hecho, soltando la mano de Jyugo en instantes.

— Que... —fue lo único que se escapó de sus labios—

Temblando un poco sujetó su gorra bajando la cabeza de tal manera que la ocultó a pesar de que no había una verdadera necesidad de hacerlo, pues sólo estaban Jyugo y él. Sin embargo, con su rostro avergonzado, sonrojado y descompuesto de su acostumbrado "yo", no era para menos; pero no importaba lo que hiciera, aquello no podria ocultarlo de sí mismo.

*

— ¡Oh! ¡Seitarou!, ¿dónde está Hajime? —le preguntó cómo manera de bienvenida—

— Ah...Supervisor adjunto... —le nombró sin mucho ánimo— el supervisor está en enfermería cuidan... No, vigilando a No 15. —cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó al escritorio y se quitó su gorra, aún algo ensimismado—

Yamato podía parecer despreocupado y distraído, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Rápidamente al ver la mirada cabizbaja de Seitarou supo que algo había pasado.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —dijo después de un rato—

Seitarou que estaba en ese momento escribiendo su reporte no parecía sorprendido de la pregunta, supuso que no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, aparte de no haber descansado para terminar todos los pendientes, no sabía si debía siquiera preocuparse tanto por ese asunto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— Es que... —dijo con la mirada baja y dejando de escribir— el supervisor... —apretó sus puños como tratando de adquirir fuerzas para hablar — él... Ha estado muy extraño...

Yamato sólo le miro en silencio y por unos segundos permaneció así, hasta que supo que empezaba a tornarse incómodo y que Seitarou probablemente no diría nada más.

— ¿Lo dices por su actitud hacia No 15?

Seitarou lo miró entonces, y seriamente asintió como respuesta.

— Ya veo... —contestó— es verdad que ya no se queja tanto de él desde ese accidente.

Seitarou asintió nuevamente.

— Al principio pensé que era remordimiento por dejarlo en ese estado. Sé que no fue su intención hacerlo... Y que, simplemente no midió su fuerza...pero...

— ¿Ha hecho algo para que pienses que no es sólo eso?...

*

— Oye, despierta.

Pudo sentir múltiples cachetadas leves y una voz grave pero molesta provenir de aquel hombre de cabello blanco que ahora lo miraba irritado.

— Tsk. ¿Y a eso le llamas vigilar?, por eso te dije que yo podía hacerlo. —sin esperar una respuesta y al ver que ya había logrado despertarlo caminó hacia su escritorio no sin antes revisar a Jyugo y verificar su estado—

Hajime se sorprendió de que no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, en aquel momento se molestó consigo mismo, pues realmente su trabajo era vigilar...vigilar que Jyugo estuviese a salvo. Luego de unos segundos, se levantó de golpe mirando a Jyugo sin decir nada con una expresión problemática. Okina observó por un momento su rostro suspirando pesadamente, sabiendo de que aún tendría que soportar a ese guardia obstinado.

— ¿Volverás en la noche no? Ya, solo vete. Yo lo cuidaré. —y diciendo esto le inyectó lo que parecía ser un suero en la vena del brazo de No 15—

Hajime sin embargo no se movió tan pronto, antes recordó como había tomado ese brazo y esa mano. A pesar de que no supo cuando se quedó inconsciente por el sueño, recordaba aquel sentimiento que esto le había provocado.

— ...¿Él estará bien?

Aquella pregunta que había venido de la boca de supervisor más 'desalmado' del ala 13 resonó, en los oídos de Okina Otogi como algo muy irreal, fue por eso que de inmediato tuvo que ver su rostro y lo que vio en ese instante era algo que jamás había pensando que sería testigo.

Los ojos de Hajime miraban suavemente al recluso que yacía en la cama, en aquella mirada había preocupación, deseo, remordimiento, cuidado, compasión, pero también...

A Okina le tomó tiempo poder contestar, desvío su mirada avergonzado y no supó porqué siquiera era él quien lo estaba. De igual forma carraspeó su garganta intentando mantener su compostura y sin verlo le respondió afirmativamente. Hajime al escuchar aquello sonrió levemente; tal vez seguía dormido y no fuera consciente de las reacciones que estaba teniendo, tal vez... _¡¿Ese no era el verdadero Hajime?!_ No. La mente de Okina estaba en completo caos; tanto que no supo cuando Hajime se había ido del lugar.

— Que... Diablos... —susurró aún sorprendido y sin poder procesar aquello—

— Ngh...

Sin embargo pudo dejar de pensar por un momento en todo eso, pues aquel quejido provenía de Jyugo.

*

En la sala de los supervisores, tanto Yamato como Seitarou se preparaban para sus rondas matutinas, recordando lo que habían hablado ayer, Seitarou era el más nervioso. _「tal vez no debería inmiscuirme tanto」_ pensó viéndose al espejo _「de todas maneras...no pero...el supervisor no está haciendo su trabajo, tengo que ponerle un alto al esto...」_.

— No 15... —susurró para si mismo—

Yamato interrumpió aquella conversación dentro su cabeza cuando lo llamó a la puerta para avisarle que iría a hacer sus rondas, Seitarou le despidió y decidió esperar a Hajime para poder él también hacer su trabajo.

Sin embargo, Hajime no regresó esa mañana.


	3. 三 Resoluciones

— ¿Oya? ¿A qué se debe tu adorable visita Hajime?~ —preguntó juguetonamente aquél moreno que siempre llevaba gafas de sol a pesar de estar dentro de una edificio—

— Quiero ver una grabación. —dijo bruscamente—

— Oye, ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso~ necesitas un permiso para esas cosas~ —contestó sin dejar aquel tono que sólo le irritaba—

— Deja de bromear, esto es serio. —volvió a decir con más fuerza—

— ¿Mm?~

Mitsuru no dejo su característica sonrisa de lado y sólo le miró como si no hubiese escuchado su petición.

— Mitsuru...

— ¿Si?

— ... —suspiro pesadamente y le miró— de verdad lo necesito.

Se miraron por un momento y luego Mitsuru sonrió de nuevo antes de responderle.

— ¿Eh?~ Es extraño ver que insistas tanto en esto. —expresó riéndose un poco— ¿Y me puedes decir que es lo que quieres ver?

— ... Hace tres días... En la azotea del área 13. —formuló de inmediato—

Mitsuru dejó su sonrisa al escuchar esa fecha, pues con eso, ahora comprendía la razón de su insistencia y asintiendo con la cabeza, se acercó al gran monitor buscando entre las carpetas de las cámaras de vigilancia.

— Así que, quieres ver la última noche que No 15 estuvo fuera~ —le pregunto de espaldas buscando el archivo en la computadora— sospechas de que la persona que lo 'envenenó' estuvo ahí en ese momento ¿no?

Hajime abrió sus ojos con asombro, Mitsuru acertó tan pronto en suposición que comenzó a dudar de esa posibilidad, después de todo, era extraño creer que fue ese día, antes que cualquier otro de los días siguientes.

— Sólo... Quiero descartar esa idea...

— Es increíble que aún dudes de esto cuando se reportó que nadie estuvo ahí más que él~

— Sé eso fue lo que se dijo. —respondió desviando su mirada con irritación— pero necesito confirmarlo.

— Vaya~ ¡Pues! Lamento decirte que no hubo tal persona~ —diciendo esto, se hizo a un lado para mostrarle la grabación de esa noche—

En el video sólo se podía ver a Jyugo en pánico gritándole a algo aparente, diciendo cosas sin sentido como si fuera la adaptación de un mal monólogo y cosas que Hajime no podía entender pero le estremecía por alguna razón. Miraba a Jyugo hablarle al vacío como si fuera alguien vivo y mucha ideas cruzaron su mente en esos minutos _「¿y si esto es mi culpa? ¿Y si esto es algún tipo de estrés post-traumático o algún daño cerebral causado por lo que le hice?」_ Mientras más miraba y escuchaba los gritos de él, la pesadez en su pecho aumentaba. Se atrevió a dudar de que el reporte oficial fuese honesto y confío más en la palabra de un reo que en la de su propio trabajo, pero había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento. Y con sus ojos clavados en un alterado Jyugo dentro de la pantalla comenzaba a culparse constantemente _¿y si él mismo se tomó ese veneno?...¿y si su objetivo era morir?」_ . A pesar de todo, era demasiado para que Jyugo estuviera actuando, si se tratara de una enfermedad mental tendría más sentido pues, _「ese niño no sabe mentir」_. No supo cuando la grabación terminó pues su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y su mente intentaba buscar otra respuesta con frustración.

— Es extraño~ —exclamó Mitsuru luego—

— Claro que lo es, pero tú ya habías visto la grabación, ¿no? —lo miró— ¿por qué ocultaste esto del reporte oficial?

— Mmm, supongo que no me pareció interesante en ese momento~

— ¿Interesante? —repitió con cierto desdén— ¡Podría tratarse de una enfermedad mental y tú-!

Mitsuru colocó su palma frente a la cara de Hajime haciendo que este no terminara de hablar, luego sonriendo aún más ampliamente le respondió.

— Si fuera así, ¿quisieras que lo alejaran de esta área? Probablemente no lo volverías a ver nunca, ni él a sus amigos.

— ¿Eh? —Hajime le miró complemente sorprendido— ¿por qué tendría que importarme?

El moreno rió nuevamente.

— Por la misma razón que hoy viniste aquí preocupado por él y hasta me súplicaste en su nombre~ —se burló—

— ¡Yo nunca hice tal cosa!, maldita sea. —caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí— Igual... Gracias por esto.

Mitsuru no le respondió.

Y cuando estuvo solo, se volteó a la computadora.

— En realidad el interesante eres tú, Hajime~ —se dijo a sí mismo—

 _「Por pesar de que te quejabas antes, ahora confías tanto en la celda 13 que ni siquiera te molestaste en sospechar de ellos~」_ pensó el moreno con diversión.

Fuertes sonidos de golpes resonaban en los largos y oscuros pasillos del ala 13, lejos de aquella habitación, la mano del supervisor más desalmado en forma de puño era la razón de tal estruendo.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó—

Y finalmente estrelló su propia cabeza en la pared con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a salir de sus oídos, boca y nariz, su puño derecho ya estaba bastante lastimado con aquél líquido carmesí tiñendo su guante blanco en el proceso.

— Maldición... —repitió en voz baja pero igual de frustrada— todo... es mi culpa...

Hajime simplemente había dejado de pensar que sus sentimientos eran extraños, porque no podía evitar sentirse tan frustrado con la aparente impotencia en el caso de Jyugo. Él siempre pensó que lo tenía todo controlado, _"es un mocoso astuto y peligroso del que hay que tener cuidado"_ era lo que había creído al inicio pero luego de accidente le quedó muy claro que lo había sobreestimado. _"es sólo un mocoso sin motivación, vacío, no parece humano"_.

Pero, justo ahora ya no era nada de eso. Ya no era simple, no un _**"solamente"**_ ; mientras se daba cuenta de estas cosas, le apreciaba más y más. Creyó que no parecía humano por su falta de ambición pero la preocupación que mostró por sus amigos, las lágrimas, las sonrisas todo los sentimientos que provenían de a quien trataron como un rata de laboratorio, como un experimento, era su propia forma de expresar que estaba vivo.

— Maldición...

 _「Si realmente es mí culpa, nunca podré perdonármelo._ Hajime comenzó a caminar instintivamente, pensando más en lo que podria hacer ahora por enmendar todo eso. _「Es inútil culparse...por el momento necesito que No 15 despierte, sólo así podré saber la verdad」_.

Con su mano no lastimada limpió la sangre excedente y teniendo aquellas ideas en su mente se detuvo al llegar al frente de la celda 13.

 _「Probablemente sigan molestos」_

Recordó cuando entró por última a la celda y no había terminado bien, él sabía qué aunque les hubiera regresado a No 15 no le perdonarían tan fácil el daño que le había causado. De esa forma, caminó rápido pasando a un lado, no tenía intensiones de lidiar con ellos ahora, porque si nuevamente era culpado por ello, quizás no fuera capaz de mantener su compostura. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable, por primera vez con tanta intensidad desde ese día; sin embargo se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó susurros y ruidos extraños proviniendo de ella.

— ¡Argh! ¡Nico así no es! —decía frustrado el de cabello rubio y rosa— Dámelo —le quitó de las manos del moreno lo que parecía ser un clip abierto y que ahora metía por el candado de la puerta de su celda—

Rock y Nico se pusieron detrás de él mirándole consternado y esperando que aquello surgiera efecto, cambiando su expresión a alegría cuando se escucho un 'click' seguido del sonido de las cadenas cayéndose al suelo.

— ¡Lo lograste Uno! —exclamó rock—

— ¡Podremos ir a ver a Jyugo! —añadió Nico entusiasmado—

— Si. —asintió, compartiendo la felicidad del sus amigos— pero necesitamos ser cuidadosos, así que sólo síganme.

Nico y Rock asintieron. Inmediatamente Uno abrió la puerta lentamente, saliendo por ella a pasos cortos y revisando que no hubiera vigilantes cerca. En cuanto salió de la celda, les hizo una señal a los otros dos para que lo siguieran, de esa manera todos habían salido oficialmente de donde deberían de estar.

Pasó unos segundos y Uno comenzó a caminar en la dirección que conocía para llegar a la enfermería, sin embargo en una de las esquinas al voltear bruscamente su cara se topó contra el abdomen de alguien y entonces temió lo peor.

— Así que escapándose de nuevo, idiotas. Más vale que se preparen.

Aquella voz hizo temblar a Nico y Rock retrocediendo de donde estaban y aunque no podían verlo bien, porque estaba a contraluz, su voz les fue suficiente para reconocerlo de inmediato. Le pidieron perdón y le sugirieron a Uno que regresaran a la celda.

— Hajime, ammm ya nos íbamos... Tan sólo estábamos-

— Yo no voy a volver. Así que puedes golpearme o lo que quieras. —interrumpió Uno e incorporándose de manera desafiante miró al guardia a los ojos—

— ¡Uno! —exclamó en pánico el mayor de su amigos— ¡¿Estás loco?! —y le tomó el brazo, intentando alejarlo de Hajime—

Uno deshizo el agarre de Rock y nuevamente le dirigió aquella mirada pocisionándose a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

— Hazlo. ¡Golpéame hasta dejarme en coma! ¡tal como lo hiciste con Jyugo! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡¡Hazlo!! —la voz de Uno era fuerte y severa—

Lo sabía, no había sido una buena idea.

Hajime apretó sus dientes en frustración no pudiendo objetar nada a su favor y cerrando sus ojos dejó escapar un suspiro pronunciado, llevó su mano a su sien cubriéndola. Sus labios se movieron dejando escapar palabras que repercutieron en los tres reclusos sorpresivamente.

—... ¿Eh?... —respondió confundido— ¿Qué dijiste?

Hajime entonces descubrió su rostro sin dejar de fruncir su ceño, pero con una mirada aproblemada y firmemente repitió las palabras.

— Lo siento... —diciendo esto desvío sus ojos— aunque... Sé que no es suficiente... Realmente... —empuñó sus manos— poner a No 15 en ese estado, es uno de mis más grandes arrepentimientos. —terminando de decir esto volvió a ver al Uno a los ojos—

— Hajime... —le nombró nico—

— Qué... —balbuceó— Lo... ¡¿Lo dices sólo porque te suspendieron tres días por eso verdad?!

Hajime comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que originalmente iba y parando a una pequeña distancia giró su cabeza mirándo a los tres sobre su hombro.

— Quieren ir a verlo ¿no?, vamos. —les miró por encima de su hombro y siguió su marcha—

Los tres aún estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de el guardia que creían era el más frío y sin corazón en todo Nanba. Se miraron extrañados no sabiendo si aquella actitud era una trampa para atraparlos y se quedaron ahí hasta que Hajime les grito desde una distancia considerable.

— ¡BASTARDOS, SI NO VAN A SEGUIRME ENTONCES LOS LLEVARÉ A SU CELDA! ¡NO ME HAGAN PERDER EL MALDITO TIEMPO! —gritó molesto—

Nico, Rock y Uno saltaron de miedo, caminando hacia donde los esperaba Hajime, sin embargo notoriamente cautelosos y manteniendo distancia durante todo el camino.

— Hajime, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó de repente el más joven mientras caminaba detrás de él—

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es que...lo de tu guante... ¿Es sangre? También, tu frente... —advirtió, alertando a sus compañeros—

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de la respuesta de Hajime, tensando aún más el ambiente entre ellos.

— No es nada importante.

No se atrevieron a preguntar alguna otra cosa, pues temían escuchar un posible caso de asesinato de su parte. _「siendo Hajime, eso es posible」_ pensó Uno mientras recordaba lo que les había dicho después de sus tres días de suspensión.

-*-

 _— ¿Quieres decir que matarías a un recluso sólo si fuera tú trabajo?_

 _Sin dejar el fuerte contacto visual con ellos respondió después de un corto silencio._

 _— Lo haría._

 _Todos se asustaron, verdaderamente, aquella respuesta no era la que esperaban, hasta ese momento, Hajime no era más que un guardia fuerte e inflexible que podía golpearte hasta dejarte muy herido pero jamás se imaginaron que sus vidas valieran tan poco para él._

 _— Si fuera parte de mi trabajo. —continuó diciendo—_

 _— Dices que Jyugo es un monstruo, pero te equivocas. —le dijo Uno después de su confesión— ¡SI HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUE ES UN MONSTRUO ESE ERES TÚ!_

-*-

Pronto llegaron nuevamente a la enfermería, Hajime abrió la puerta dejando ver a Ozaki ocupado curando las heridas de otro recluso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú de nuevo? —dijo Otogi frustrado— y no vienes sólo al parecer... —suspiró—

— Estos buenos para nada querían verlo. —respondió con monotonía—

— Hola. —dijo Uno—

— ¡Otogi, hola! —saludó animado Nico—

— Buenos días... —terminó diciendo Rock—

— Vaya que sólo me das problemas, Hajime. —y diciendo esto colocó un vendaje en la pierna del recluso al que curaba— ya sabes donde está, sigue inconsciente.

Al escuchar esto Hajime caminó hacia la cama donde Jyugo yacía, seguido por los otros tres. Haló la cortina a un lado y nuevamente miró aquel escenario del que había sido testigo la noche anterior. No pudo evitar notar los labios secos de Jyugo, su ahora respiración más entrecortada, sudor por su rostro lo qué provocaba que sus cabellos se pegaran a su cara.

Sus compañeros al verlo contrariamente de lo que Hajime pensó que pasaría, se quedaron en sus lugares sin ni siquiera nombrarlo. Miró de reojo como apretaban sus puños y miraban serios el estado en el que se encontraba. _「Impotencia, ¿no?」_ pensó observándolos detenidamente, pues comprendia lo que sentían.

— Okina, ¿ha bebido agua?

La pregunta de Hajime rompió aquel silencio en el lugar del que nadie fue consciente hasta ese momento.

— Oh. Es verdad, lo olvidé. —contestó sin mucho interés—

— Tsk. —chasqueó su lengua en respuesta—

 _「Y supuestamente está bajo tu cuidado」_ pensó molesto.

Ante la mirada fija de los amigos de Jyugo sobre Hajime, este tomó una botella con agua, se acercó hacia Jyugo y sentándose a costado de la camilla lo tomó de la espalda cruzando su brazo por sus hombros y lo inclinó un poco hacia adelante cuidadosamente vertiendo un poco del líquido en su boca, luego dejó la botella a un lado secando el exceso de agua derramado en el cuello y pecho de Jyugo, asimismo secó él sudor de su rostro.

Atónitos, todos miraban algo que jamás se imaginaron estaría entre las posibles acciones de aquel guardia "desalmado". Era irónico que antes hubiera intentado matarlo y ahora estuviera cuidándose, pero no sólo eso, sino que fuera capaz de poner aquella expresión mientras lo hacía... No sabían si era consciente de todo ese ambiente cálido que le rodeaba, pero era notorio y aún para un 'arrepentimiento' de su parte, aquello era demasiado...

— Hajime... —comenzó Rock—

— ¿Mm?

Sin embargo, lo que sea que fuese a decir fue interrumpido por la entrada de otro guarda a la habitación, asustando a todos con el estruendo causado por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente.

— ¡Dr. Otogi! El supervisor... —su voz sonaba desesperada— ¡¿Donde está el supervisor?!

— Tú... —respondió molesto— ¡Ya te he dicho que no entres así aquí! —le gritó—

— ¡Ah! Lo... Lo... ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! —se disculpó inmediatamente—

Okina suspiró cansado.

— El tonto que buscas está ahí atrás. —señaló la cortina— y por favor, ya llevátelo.

Cuando dijo esto fue Hajime quien se dejó ver. Pero no dijo nada, Seitarou quien habló.

— ¡¡Supervisor!!, ¡¿por qué no volvió?! No hemos podido continuar el trabajo bien, ya conoce al supervisor adjunto... Además- ¿Huh?...

Se detuvo al ver a los otros tres reclusos que estaban tras la cortina, rápidamente volvió a ver a Hajime.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¡¡supervisor sabe que no puede dejarlos venir de esa forma sin avisar!! ¡Se meterá en problemas! —esta vez su tono fue mucho más apagado y serio—

— Está bien, sólo fue por un momento.

— ¡No está bien! ¡¿Qué me dice de su trabajo de la mañana?!, ¿se tomó más tiempo sólo para estar con No 15?

— No es así yo-

— ¡ENTONCES DÍGAME COMO ES! ¡PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDO! —gritó desesperado—

El silencio después de aquello fue tan incómodo que pareció eterno. Hajime con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca un poco separada, miró detenidamente la expresión de su compañero, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz tan molesta, era la primera vez que vió aquella expresión también. ¿Se había descuidado tanto para que él llegara a ese estado?, tal vez no era justo ocultar tantas cosas si no podía hacerlo bien. _「Si incluso ya ha afectado mi trabajo y a mis compañeros...no puedo seguir egoístamente」_ pensó mientras bajaba su cabeza y abría su boca con intenciones de dar una respuesta.

— Oigan.

Sin embargo, Okina interrumpió la respuesta no pronunciada de Hajime y se acercó a grupo acompañado del recluso que antes estaba curando.

— Si van a pelearse y gritar de esa forma los quiero a todos fuera de aquí. —replicó molesto— Bastante trabajo tengo encima para estar soportando sus estupideces. ¡Tanabata!

Seitarou saltó, quitando la expresión de ira que tenía hace un momento al escuchar su nombre, giró lentamente hacia el médico y éste se acercó sin titubeos.

— Lleva al recluso 1356 a su celda. He terminado su tratamiento. —y diciendo esto puso la guía de las esposas del reo en sus manos—

Seitarou le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió apenado caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás pero cuando llegó ahí giró un poco su cuello para dejarse escuchar.

— Supervisor, vaya a la oficina después de esto, tenemos que hablar. —y rápidamente salió con el recluso por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí—

— Que miedo... —dijo casi de inmediato Nico— Seitarou dio mucho miedo justo ahora...

Uno miró a Hajime desde atrás con cuidado esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero al pasar unos segundos sin cambios de su parte, suspiró resignado.

— Dr. Otogi, ¿cuándo estará bien Jyugo? —le preguntó volteándose y acercándose un poco—

Otogi, quien se encontraba escribiendo unos reportes justo al lado de la cama donde Jyugo reposaba, ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

— Había calculado que en dos días, Justo hoy le apliqué unos sueros luego de las pérdida de sangre que tuvo. Realmente ahora todo depende de él, ya no está en peligro.

— Um. Ya veo... —contestó—

Miró nuevamente a su amigo y luego al guarda que aún les daba la espalda, como si buscará conectar los hilos y dar algo de sentido a todas esas actitudes tan extrañas de su parte.

— Bueno. Ya vámonos chicos. —dijo luego de un momento—

Rock y Nico le miraron sorprendidos. Uno caminó hasta estar a centímetros de Hajime. Si mirarle el rostro sabía que estaba consciente de cada sonido de la habitación, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado tenso luego de la explosión del ira de Seitarou. Nuevamente suspiró, esta vez más sonoramente.

— ¡Hajime! —dijo con fuerza—

El mencionado volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro sin mirarle.

— Regresemos a la celda 13.

Hajime entonces le miró.

— Realmente no te entiendo, ni a tí, ni a Seitarou. Pero...si tienes algo que decirle, díselo de frente. ¡Sé un hombre!

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, mocoso? —y volteándose completamente hacia él, su mirada cambió a una amenazante—

— ¡Hahaha! —posó su mano izquierda en su estómago y con la otra le señaló— ¡ese si es el Hajime que conozco!

Hajime quedó inmóvil sorprendido por las palabras del menor, Uno se volteó y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos, momentos después los tres se acercaron a la entrada esperando por el guardia para salir de ahí. Otogi los miró detenidamente y luego miró fijamente al guardia quién ahora tenía la vista en el suelo ensimismado.

— Me enfermas con esa actitud Hajime. Ya vete, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Él entonces levantó su mirada viéndole por última vez y luego deteniéndose en Jyugo.

— Te lo encargo.

Y diciendo esto dio la vuelta para salir con los otros tres reclusos.

Okina suspiró y sonrió levemente luego de eso, pesando en que el verdadero idiota era Hajime por darle tantos rodeos a sus sentimientos, más no lo culpaba. Momentos después se dirigió hacia Jyugo verificando su estado otra vez.

*

— Y por favor no me causen más problemas ustedes tres. —dijo tras la puerta de la celda asegurándola que más que podía—

— Si, si~ —respondió Uno despreocupado—...¿Hajime?... —se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta—

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó en un tono cansado—

— ...Cuida de Jyugo, por favor. —le respondió seriamente—

Uno le miró unos instantes siendo respondido con la misma mirada de parte del guardia, como si fuera posible comunicar sus sentimientos por medio de un corto silencio.

— ¡Y recuerda ser un hombre y enfrentar a Seitarou! —comentó juguetonamente—

— ¿Qué dijiste maldito? —gritó irritado—

Uno se rió de eso y volvió con sus compañeros. A pesar de que le frustraba la actitud de No 11, lo que decía no estaba del todo mal. Ciertamente tenía que dejar de huir de toda esa situación, porque hacerlo le había llevado a ese estado. No estaba funcionando. Miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta como esos tres hablaban tan animados preguntandose porque habían decidido confiar en él tan de repente si parecía que no serían capaces de perdonarlo en su vida, especialmente No 11. No sabía si había sido perdonado o si él mismo podría olvidarse de sus propios pecados, de cualquier manera, comenzó a caminar a las oficinas del área 13 dispuesto a darle una resolución a todos esos molestos problemas.

*

En el transcurso del día, en la celda 13, nadie habló de lo ocurrido y de los pensamientos que se habían generado, sino hasta esa misma noche, cuando se preparaban para dormir, Rock se atrevió a preguntar.

— Oigan... ¿Qué piensan sobre la actitud de Hajime? —les preguntó sin mirarlos a sus espaldas—

Uno y Nico no respondieron de inmediato, pero se voltearon hacia Rock para poder hacerlo y este hizo lo mismo.

— Aún no se si eso lo dijo en serio... —nico tomó la palabra— pero antes no dudó en decirnos que mataría a los reclusos si fuera su trabajo...

— Lo sé, no es propio de él. —afirmó Rock— pero también Seitarou... ¿Recuerdan el favor que nos pidió?

— Cierto... Eso es aún más extraño considerando como actuó hoy...

Uno escuchaba sus ideas tratando por sí mismo de llegar a una conclusión. Sin éxito alguno.

— Por el momento, creo que debemos seguir la petición de Seitarou, si hay alguien que le conoce más que nosotros es él ¿no? —sugirió Rock del repente—

— Es verdad. Además Seitarou nos ayudó antes, es momento de devolverle el favor —correspondió el moreno—

Uno los escuchaba y de repente sonrió.

Tal vez no comprendiera que es lo qué pasaba, pero siempre velaría por la bienestar de los persona que lo salvó, de su mejor amigo, de Jyugo.

— Tienen razón, aparte si es Seitarou, creo que puedo confiar en él. —manifestó finalmente Uno, sonriendoles ampliamente—


End file.
